OneShot Series: Holiday Joys
by NixxH
Summary: Deidara: New Years. Edward Elric: Valentine's Day. Seto Kaiba: St. Patricks Day. More to come. Updated Irregularly.
1. New Years, January: Deidara

_**New Year's Eve **_

_Subtitle: The Wonderland within a Lotus_

_Character: Deidara_

_Anime: Naruto Shippuden  
><em>

* * *

><p>The sky was lit by thousands of florescent lanterns, colors flashing in every direction. The night had fallen like a black curtain, only to be illuminated by the false lights upon the deepest of darkness.<p>

The town was in full swing for the massive celebration of New Year's happening this very night in Iwagakure. Everyone gathered in the most decorated arrays of kimono's, men and women dressing in their absolute finest. This would be a night to remember…

I had not disappointed the occasion either, dressed out completely in my finest, darkest charcoal kimono made of Chinese silk. My sterling white hair was in a loose, side-braid with pieces falling into golden eyes.

I loved festivals, especially considering I never got to relax. I was a nin of my country, a Jounin for the Village Hidden in the Stone.

And when a festival came along, I always hoped to see _him_…

My best friend used to adore these festivals. He'd never miss a single one and would drag me to them no matter my health. One day, he just disappeared, and I had not heard from him since.

That was over seven years ago, when I was only a Chuunin and at the age of fifteen. Now, I stood taller, prouder, curvier, and more of a ninja at the age of twenty-two.

I slide the fox mask over my face, meaning to blend in with all of the festivities. It was tradition to wear these masks.

In Iwagakure, when New Year's came around, every eligible bachelor and bachelorette donned a mask if they pleased and danced. This actually started ages ago when the very first Kage met his loved one when wearing an ANBU mask.

Love at first sight…

How impossible.

"Lady Sukiko!" A man steps forward, pulling his mask up. "It's me, Konoi."

I chuckle, pulling my mask up again. He had been chasing after me for years, but due to my health constantly fluctuating, I did not ever pursue it.

_My heart belonged to another…_

"Konnichiwa, Konoi. How is your night faring?"

"Wonderful now that I found you wandering about." He kisses my hand and I secretly wipe it off on the leg of my kimono. "How've you been here lately?"

Apparently the moonlight was not hitting me right for the man to see the dark circles I had from lack of sleep, nor the pale complexion that tinged my already light skin.

"Decent, I suppose." I force a smile. "Better than it has been as of late."

"Well great!" He steps closer. "You know, it's said that you must kiss someone at midnight to have a good year."

I slide my mask back on in reflex. "Yes, well, I do not want to pass my germs on to anyone this year either." A light chuckle escapes my lips, now muffled by my full face mask.

The music starts up and I get swept away by the crowd heading towards the center of the town to begin the dancing. I could hear Konoi calling after me.

"Wait! I have something to give-…" His words were drowned out as I get further away.

I break away at the moment's first notice, seeing a flower stand on the sidelines of the festivities.

Yet another ritual of the town. All the men would give their women- or who they hoped would be their woman- a flower to place in their hair. It was the first gift that our first Kage gave to his special someone. And I had a feeling that was what Konoi was trying to give to me.

I step forward, gazing at all the beautiful floral arrangements in front of me. Each stood for something different. Yellow roses were what the fathers and mothers gave their daughters, white lilies were given to the young women that were becoming of age this year, black roses were given to women who had suffered loss this last year of someone close to them, sunflowers were given to women who had just bore children or were about to give birth, daisies were given to newly-wedded women, and finally- the rarest of flowers in this barren land- lotus flowers of all sorts of colors were given to those that meant the most to a man.

I smile beneath the mask, eyes turning downcast as I head back towards the dancing. I had no wish to partake in this part of the festivities; I wanted to watch others enjoying their New Year's.

A young boy, not even in his teens yet, steps forward, begging for a dance from me. How could I refuse that? I take the boy's hand, letting him bounce me around the people as we playfully laugh to the music.

Someone steps forward, wearing a mask and gloves- of course, the traditional men's kimono as well- and offers his hand to me. I immediately notice it was not Konoi, taking the man's hand.

He pulls me close, and though normally I would feel completely uncomfortable, I relax, allowing the dance to continue on. He smelt of sulfur, a new smell to me, and danced like he wasn't quite sure what he was doing.

It was quite amusing, to say the least.

I twirl with this man for what feel's like hours, staring from the slits in my mask to try and view the man behind the mask. No such luck.

Finally, we cease our dance and the music stops, fireworks beginning to pop up in the skies. The awe of the people around me brings another small smile to my face. I did enjoy parts of this time of year at least…

My captivator grabs my hand again, running with me through the crowds and up onto a nearby hill, pointing towards the sky. The fireworks were more visible here than any other place in the village.

This spot also held a special meaning to me. This was the place me and my best friend would always come to get away from the village. How had this man known of this place?…

We take a seat, watching the show like never before. The fireworks bedazzle the skies, snatching my attention and relaxing me almost completely. I felt safe here, as always, and all at once- I feared the memories of this hilltop.

The man was sitting right next to me. A hand was on my knee, not at all in a provocative way. He was staring upwards as well, enjoying the view just as much as I was.

The fireworks cease, our silence now deafening. It was nearly time for the ceremonial kiss, and I did not feel right partaking in it with a complete stranger.

"I'm sorry," I stand, "I must be going. Thank you…" I bow respectively, turning to leave.

I do not have a chance. The man snatches my hand, standing to face me again.

"I cannot stay," I urge, trying to leave. After my most recent sickness, I did not have the strength to fight him. "Please… I cannot bear feelings for any man, and I fear you expect more of me than is to be given… Please let me go."

"Not again."

I nearly choke. His voice reminded me of my best friend, the only man I had ever loved…

"Who are you?" I felt tears stinging my eyes.

A lotus is produced from deep within his sleeve, the headpiece littered with diamond-like jewels to accent the pink flower. He slides it into my hair, now mere inches from me.

"What are you…-"

In an instant, I was pushed into the shadow of the tree and those strong arms circle my smaller form. My mask was on the ground and lips were upon mine.

I felt dizzy, my world spinning in his kiss. Is this what love felt like? I had no idea. It made me nauseous. I had felt like I betrayed someone, yet in that same emotion I also felt blissful, no care in the world trying to subdue my subconscious.

Steadily, my eyes flicker open as the man breaks the kiss. Tears immediately begin trickling down my face.

"Are you crying because you missed me, or because you've been sick?" He smiles, staring down at me with that one bright blue eye.

"And I thought I would never see you again," I sniffle pathetically, bringing him close to me in an embrace I never again thought I'd have again. "I believed I would die and you would never again think twice of me."

"You have not left my thoughts since I ran away from this village all those years ago." He chuckles. "And you won't be leaving them again, un."

"Deidara," I whisper his name like it was no longer a curse.

"I want you to come with me, Sukiko. I am no longer of the Akatsuki and I will have to disappear for them to never find me, yeah." Deidara rips off his gloves and I see the mouths inhabiting his hands. I had not forget them…

"But they will believe me a missing-nin." I stare at the bustling village below. "I can't…"

"You will," he replies, his words cocky. "Whether I have to carry you or not."

I couldn't help but smile. No, it wasn't a great idea… No, I shouldn't do it… But oh how I wanted to go with this man. And I would go with my heart, as I always wished I could do.

"How can I say no?" I wrap my arms around his neck. Below, I could hear the countdown begin…

"_**Ten!"**_

"So you'll go?" He grins.

"_**Nine!"**_

"Yes, with all my heart, yes…"

"_**Eight!"**_

"And you won't hold me leaving against me, un?"

"_**Seven!"**_

"Never. I never want anything but to be near you…"

"_**Six!"**_

"Then let's leave. Tonight. Before anyone even knows you're gone…"

"_**Five!"**_

"And you will never leave me stranded and forgotten again?"

"_**Four!"**_

"No, Sukiko, I won't allow you out of my sight from this moment on. Now let's go!"

"_**Three!"**_

"I'm not sure I can trust you now, Deidara."

"_**Two!"**_

"Stop joking! Sukiko!"

"_**One!"**_

With a kiss and a flutter of wind, Deidara and I were gone… Never to be seen again by the people or ninjas of Iwagakure, nor the Akatsuki.

And never to be without the one person that meant the most to us.

As happily ever after as a fugitive and a sickly ninja could possibly be…


	2. Valentine's Day, February: Edward Elric

_**Valentine's Day **_

_Subtitle: The Truth Behind those Eyes  
><em>_  
>Character: Edward Elric<em>

_Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_

* * *

><p>"Nothing has been the same since the change," I whisper to Alphonse Elric. It had been three years since the incident in Central had occurred with the military finally being brought down by the renegades. Everything was at peace in the world now since the trials of Amestris, almost as if an invisible switch had been flipped from 'Off' to 'On'.<p>

This also meant it was three years since this man had gotten his body back from the cold, steel casing it was trapped in previously, after opening the Gateway of Truth. I had not grown accustomed to the new feeling of his arm as he lead me through the grassy field.

"Yes, Brother and I are traveling right now. I went east and he went to the west to search out more on alchemy," Alphonse explains, taking in the exquisite landscape of the Xing Temple. "I never expected you to end up in a place like this, Ella."

"What can I say; I know a lot of people," I respond, chuckling as I'm helped up the massive steps. "Ling and Lan Fan have been very accommodating, especially since the wedding was finalized. He's ruling over his people like a noble Emperor of Xing should."

"We knew he would, considering he helped Brother out when trying to defeat Father Homunculus," Al pulls me from bumping into someone, my red-blonde tresses cascading across my shoulders. "Ed said he was going to come by here first chance he got."

A very sad smile comes to my face at the lapse of conversation onto Edward Elric. Truth be told, the two had been some of my closest friends since birth, along with Winry the automail mechanic. Unfortunately, five long years had passed since I had last seen the two boy's. Now Alphonse had finally located me for proper visitation, considering it was not as easy for me to find them.

Edward Elric had always held a very special place in my heart. He had been the one that saved me on so many occasions, especially in our military days. Oh yes, I had served as an authentic military dog of Amestris and had paid the ultimate price for it.

"How've your eyes been?" I could feel him lightly trace the skin around my open, pale blue orbs. "Has Ling had any luck with that philosopher's stone?"

I shake my head, sighing sadly. Ling had been one I had grown close to, along with his blushing bride Lan Fan. The two had tried every doctor they could, from all over the world, to try and heal me. They had actually been there when I had lost my eyes to that damned gateway… When I had tried to bring my recently dead little sister back from the afterlife…

And, as Brigadier General Roy Mustang had had done to him, my eyes were taken from the gateway for looking towards the future of my nation. Yet, here I was in Xing after fleeing from the fear I possessed in losing my eyesight. I now had escorts leading me everywhere, unable to see anything around me.

I felt like a burden.

"I've heard rumors," Al whispers as we sit in the gardens. I could tell that much by the smell of cherry blossom trees around me, "that Mustang has regained his sight."

"Impossible," I wave the notion off, sighing. I did not want false hope.

"But what if it wasn't?" I could hear Al lean against the tree behind me. "What if it was possible for you to be able to see again, would you do it?"

"Depending, I suppose…" I was beginning to get suspicious. "Alphonse Elric, why are you interrogating me?"

"Oh just making idle conversation!" He waves his hands by the air I felt coming from them, voice becoming nervous. "What would you do if you got your eyes back, Ella?"

"I would see the world as Isa did," I murmur, recalling my darling little sister. Everything had been seen through her eyes as lively and joyful. She had believed that as long as she was alive, despite if she did not know a single person, there was always something she needed to do to fulfill her ambitions.

Personally, I had only partially believed this ideology. I wanted Amestris to be the perfect kingdom again, thus why my eyes were taken. I cared about myself and my sister, and after watching her die by the hands of that damned Homunculus, Pride, I had immediately tried to bring her back at the risk to my own personal safety.

"I would return to Amestris and speak with Fuhrer Grumman and get my job back," I recall briefly the great things I had done for the military, being the second youngest state alchemist to be enlisted, right after Edward Elric. I had been bumped up the ladder until I became left-hand man for Colonel Roy Mustang. Left-hand because Riza Hawkeye had always been his foremost adjutant. "And I would make Amestris the best country it could be, as it should've been decades ago. And I would be just, not at all like the last followers of the military."

"Sounds like a good enough answer for me," comes a deeper voice from my left. I recognized it almost immediately, clumsily standing to give a salute to the general direction I had heard it from.

"Brigadier General, sir," I murmur, feeling light-headed from how quickly I stood. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

I could feel an arm loop through mine, very feminine yet strong. It must be Riza Hawkeye by the smell of her perfume that tickled my nose in the breeze. She always wore the same kind.

"We're taking you back to Amestris, Dream Weaver Alchemist," calls Mustang, using my given military name.

"Why? We've been making progress here," I cling to Riza, feeling weak in my knees now at the entire situation. "We're closer to getting my vision back."

"But we've got solutions there," Hawkeye informs me.

I shake my head, unable to believe this. I did not want to be given false hopes, and I did not want to make a trip that might kill me, across a ridiculously large desert, if it would not work.

"Well, Mustang here can see just fine again," I hear the voice of Jean Havoc as another hand is placed on my head.

The man had been paralyzed and unable to walk. How could he stand…?

"Havoc, how do you walk? Automail?" I question, fear tinting my voice.

"Nope, Doctor Marcoh fixed me up," he explains, "and also got around to bringing Mustang's sight back. And now the good doctor wants to know where the darling little thing is that killed off Gluttony the first time so he can get her eyes back as well."

"No…" I could not believe it. Everything was slowly becoming brighter and more beautiful in my heart. I had the opportunity to see once more… For Isa… "Mustang, what animal of gold dominates the kimono I am wearing?"

It was black with a white fade at the bottoms of the sleeves and near my feet with a golden dragon spiraling around, along with other intricate designs. A dragon… Ling had described it upon purchasing the piece for me as a birthday present this recent year.

"It would be a very delicate, winding dragon," Mustang easily comments quickly, not allowing anyone time to tell him the correct answer.

"Fullmetal wanted to make sure you were taken care of," Riza adds, helping to hold me up.

"Ed…" I laugh, almost unable to believe my luck. "You kept your promise… Let's get back to Central so I can start helping Amestris rebuild."

"That's more like it," Roy chuckles. "We leave immediately…"

* * *

><p>Pain. Pain could only begin to describe what I had endured. I almost wished for death, yearned to be wrapped in the black, slimy arms from the Gateway, pulling me back in to be with my sister.<p>

But I had not given up, could not give up… For her and for the sake of Amestris. People wanted me to live, and I had _him_ to live for. I could not die here, and I would not die now.

The process of bringing my eyes back had nearly destroyed both me and Marcoh. Apparently, since I had willingly performed Human Transmutation, it had been a bit more difficult to retrieve than for Roy, who had been forced.

In this process, I had to be thrown back into the Gateway of Truth to face the wickedness of the creature that maintained the place. I could not see anything, but I could feel the presence of my eyes not far as the little demon spoke.

Instead of sacrificing my alchemy, I had sacrificed the philosopher's stone remnant Marcoh had given me, along with a good few years off my life. But, I had lived and the demon of the Gateway had cast me back out.

Yet, I did not know if I could see yet. Marcoh had ordered me to keep bandages across my eyes for at least a week's time, under his careful watch before he returned to Ishval. We were staying in the home of Brigadier General Mustang and his fiancee, Riza Hawkeye for the time being.

During my last week in this damned bed, I had been visited by countless old comrades. Olivier Armstrong, though her visitation was not as friendly considering the woman did not have a nice bone in her body, Alex Louise Armstrong, Breda, Fury, Falman, Sheska, Denny Brosh, Maria Ross, and just about anyone that had ever been associated with me on my missions or under Mustang's command had passed through here at least once. Even Izumi Curtis, my old teacher, had dropped in with her husband.

Now today was the final unveiling to see if I could once again revel in the light of the open day after being blind for five long years. I could feel the fear welling in my throat, but I knew I would at least have my life if this did fail.

Edward never left my mind through all of this. I wanted to live for him, live to prove I was stronger than he expected. I did not want him to ever believe I was nothing short of a worthy alchemist and scholar. He would scold me if I died here…

Outside, I heard festivities being set up. Fuhrer Grumman had called for a celebration in the square for Valentine's Day tonight. I could smell delicacies through my windows, hear the laughter of the people of Central trying to break from the rebuilding of the city.

All at once, I'm shaken from my thoughts as a hand wraps around mine, pulling me up. From across the room, I could hear movement, followed by Doctor Marcoh's voice.

"You'll have to wait a little longer, I'm afraid. For now, I need you to go with your escort. Do not worry, my trust is in them," he assures as the man- obvious by the feel of his hands- leads me out of the door.

I did not know where I was going or who I was with as I boarded a vehicle, but all that mattered is that Marcoh had given me his word that I would see again and that my safety was assured. Was it possible I was being released from his care and taken home? No, the trip would be much longer than this…

It was not long before the vehicle stops and the man beside me escorts me out, leading me to a seat. After placing my rear firmly, a silence fell over the land. It was bound to be getting dark by now… I wanted to see daylight again.

Slowly, the binds are unraveled from my sight and I feel my heart thundering in my chest. As soon as they've been removed, hands cover my eyes. I growl in frustration, becoming more and more anxious to see if it were possible for my eyes to be back and healthy as Mustang's had.

"If you were given the chance to see again, what is it in the world you would want to see first?" a voice whispers in my ear, making my anticipation grow and my heart stop all in one instant.

_His_ voice…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

My eyes would never be the same, the feeling of being blinded to the world and swimming in darkness something that would haunt me for the rest of my life. I felt sick and useless as I prepared a horse to ride across the desert to Xing with Ling Yao and Lan Fan, hoping to find a cure to this damned curse.

The Gateway of Truth had taken something valuable from me, and in return had not given me back my sister. Nothing else could possibly go wrong. If it wasn't for the fact I had friendship, there would be nothing in this world left to live for.

Ed and Al Elric were seeing me off to the foreign land, briefly saying their farewells before I crossed the desert. It retched my heart to think that I would never lay eyes on them again.

After heart-retching and long goodbyes are given, my blinded eyes pouring tears, I mount my horse and begin to slowly ride into the sands. Before I can get very far, Edward grabs the reigns of my horse. I knew it was him by the way he moved near me, his hand placed on my knee as well.

"Wait! Ella, I need to ask you a question," calls the ex-alchemist. "If you were given the chance to see again, what is it in the world you would want to see first?"

The question completely caught me off guard. I wipe away my tears, sniffling. "I would want to see my friends and my 'family'. And I would like to see the sunset again."

He releases my reigns, giving my horse a quick pat on the rump. The stallion jerks, beginning a light jog to catch up with Ling and Lan Fan. I could feel my heart pounding at the words of the man I had grown so very attached too. But his following words are what stayed in my head throughout my later adventures in Xing.

"I promise you, Ella Marie Reese, that I will get your eyes back and you will see the sunset again!" Edward hollers, swearing an oath to me. I smile, praying he would one day be able to hold good to his promise.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<br>**

"Ed?" I question, tears beginning to sting my eyes. "Edward Elric, is that really you?" It had been _years_ since I had last seen **him**.

"Shh," he whispers in my ear, slowly removing his hands from my face. "Open your eyes, Ella."

As if time had stopped, I gently allow my eyes to flitter open. Everything was so bright, so beautiful… I could see the green of the grass, the blue of the water, and the brown of the tree trunks. But what I could see the best was the sunset in the background from atop an enormous hill, shades of orange, red, and yellow swirling together gracefully…

With everyone that was still living that I had ever cared for standing before me, smiling and laughing.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ella," Edward smiles, his face bent down to mine. "From everyone."

Tears begin pouring down my face. His hair had grown and he had gotten taller than I'd ever imagined. Not just him… Al looked amazing compared to how skinny and fatigued his body was before by the description I had received.

Winry, Grandma, and all the alchemists I'd become attached to were there, faces serious.

"Green," murmurs Edward, his face boring into my own. "I remember how green your eyes were now. You can see."

"I can see," I sniffle, throwing my arms around him. Everyone bursts into cheers, laughing and becoming more jubilant. Chocolates and roses were being given to one another, the day escaping me.

All at once, a tender kiss is given to me as a single rose is placed in my hand. I feel the tears being wiped away.

"Happy Valentines Day," Edward mumbles, grinning.

He had kept his oath.

And my first gifted Valentine's Day in years was perfect in that single instant.


	3. St Patrick's Day, March: Seto Kaiba

**St. Patrick's Day**

_Subtitle: The Lucky Four-Leaf Clover  
><em>  
><em>Character: Seto Kaiba<em>

_Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

><p>I remember once, when I was little and in my home country, my mother always would tell me that luck was with us in all sorts of ways. She had taught me to be a very adept person, and from those teachings I was able to succeed in ways that had not been expected. One of which was in the childish game of duel monsters.<p>

The game had become a lifestyle for me, and from it I had been able to make a name for myself. Mind you, I could never be in the contending with Seto Kaiba or Yugi Moto, but that did not mean there wasn't at least something there to be proud of. From the game, I had met friends, two of which were named just a mere sentence best friend was the King of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation.

Of course, if one spent only a portion of the time I did with the stoic, rudely sharp tempered man, they would not believe it to be called a 'friendship', what with all the jibes and sneers. He was a very complex creature, though not quite so much as others in the dueling racket.

Alas, I had fallen in love with the untouchable CEO. I had witnessed him gallivanting with some of the most beautiful, famous women of the world, and every prayer had been answered when none were kept for more than a week. To be with a beautiful woman with money, either her's or her family's, would not bring both beauty and brains very often.

Today was another one of those days. I was sitting out in the garden with Mokuba, helping him with his homework- which was far to advanced, I personally believed- and trying to stay out of the Kaiba Manor. Once again, Seto was breaking up with another one of the bombshells brought into the home. And once again, my heart beat frantically with hope for the future. Of course, those prayers had never been answered after two long years.

"Why do you think Seto keeps throwing out girlfriends, Augusta?" His question was like nails on a chalkboard, also quite resembling the voice of the newest woman, Hana, and caught me off guard.

"I can't answer that Moki," I run my fingers through my light blonde hair, the blue eyes glancing at the boy. "He just hasn't found the right one yet. Maybe they just aren't his type. Honestly, I really don't have a clue."

He places his pencil down and puts his homework in his book, closing it to complete our little session. He was trying to learn my native language, German, and had grown tired of it. "I think he's just an idiot when it comes to women," he shrugs. "He's never been the type for snobs, and for some reason he seems to always get stuck with one."

Though his comment was rude, it was true. Seto Kaiba had done nothing but chosen the cliché, knock-out, model-type women that found more use with his bank account than with him. "Don't say such things about your brother. He's just troubled, you know this." I ruffle his mop of hair from across the table, leaning back against the cushioned seat with a laugh.

"I wish you'd give it a try once," he murmurs, grinning at my scowl. He knew of my affections towards the elder Kaiba, but had kept a professional confidentiality around him for the sake of our friendship.

I stand from the seat, motioning him to come up with me. The younger brother follows me further into the garden as we hear the irate screaming of another dumped beauty from within the confines of the manor. I didn't like for him to be around that, and considering it was a make-shift holiday furthered my advances on keeping him from ear-shot of the turmoil within.

"Did you know that on St. Patrick's Day, it is customary to wear green?" I chuckle, pinching him lightly on the arm. "And whoever doesn't is supposed to get pinched whenever someone wearing green comes across them."

"Ow!" He laughs, swatting at my hands as we find a nice little tree to sit under. It was a place I normally brought him when Seto was disposing of his newest roommates. "That's not fair Augusta!"

"I wore green!" I motion to my shirt, grinning at him as he tries to pull at my porcelain skin. "No pinching. I have another custom for you too. It's supposed to bring good luck to whoever can find it, especially on this day."

He looks up hopefully, urging me to continue. When I let the boy sit in a comfortable silence, he finally breaks. "Well, what is it?"

I wave my hand towards the field of clovers in front of us. The mowers had not been through recently to dispose of the lovely little weeds, and thus it made for a perfect setting.

"If you find a four-leaf clover, you may either keep it and make a wish, or give it to someone that needs it. I try every year to find one, but I haven't yet. They're rather tricky to spot."

Before I could finish my explanation, he picks up a green little leafy plant and holds it up to me, a confident smirk- much resembling his older brother- on his face. I gawk, glaring at him. "You mean like this one?"

"Mokuba, that's just unfair. You didn't even try to find one!" I cross my arms childishly.

"I saw it when you were talking to me. I'm going to give it to Seto for good luck!" Mokuba smiles, holding the precious little plant to him for sake keeping.

"Show me what?"

Speak of the devil and he shall come.

"Big Brother, here!" He eagerly hands the plant to Seto, who looks at it disdainfully. His white coat was abandoned in the house, leaving him in only his black garb. "It's a four-leaf clover! A symbol of good luck!"

"Shouldn't you be finishing your homework?" The older brother grabs the plant, raising an eyebrow at it and pretending to throw it on the ground. Secretly, I watch him pocket the trinket.

"I guess," Mokuba grumbles, standing up and trotting back towards the house to continue with more of his studies.

"How'd it go?" I ask once I'm sure the boy is out of ear-shot as Seto leans against the tree behind him to my left.

"That's none of your concern."

Another rude comment to leave us sitting in an awkward silence. My hope was basically shattered once the words left his mouth, but I did not show any sign of discomfort in fear that Seto would figure out why.

"Augusta."

"Hmm?" The silence at last had been broken by the dragon tamer, as I liked to call him every once in a while during witty, playful banter.

"I will make this short and simple." He pulls me up to stand next to him, confusion written all over my face. I expected a scolding for something I had done unknowingly, yet it didn't come.

"Well?" I purse my lips, crossing my arms.

"When are _you_going to be the one moving in?" His words, though just as abrasive as ever, startled me. Yes, I tutored Mokuba, but that was certainly no reason to be on-sight when I wasn't dueling. I glower at him, narrowing my royal blue orbs at him.

"Now Seto Kaiba, I will not be another hired hand when tutoring your brother. I certainly don't want to be around your little parade of women throughout the months!"

He sighs, staring at me incredulously. "You're such an idiot."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I exclaim the question, glaring more heatedly than before.

It was when his lips made contact with mine that I got his message. It was brief and to the point to make me realize his agenda, but nonetheless it sent my stomach flipping and my heart fluttering.

"I expect your things in my room before the end of the week."

"If you're trying to make me one of your floozies, it won't be happen-"

Seto glances at me with such a ferocity I nearly fell onto my backside, my cheeks firing up in a blush.

"By the end of the week. It's final."

He leans in for another bombshell kiss, earning a laugh on my part. My fingers find their way to his upper arm, immediately causing him to recoil.

"Did you honestly just _pinch me_?"

"Happy St. Patrick's Day, Seto. I guess that four-leaf clover was both lucky and not."


End file.
